


My Whole Life

by lordofthepringles



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordofthepringles/pseuds/lordofthepringles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is a world famous fashion designer. He's successful and rich and he's shut off from the world after a devastating loss. Then he's forced out of his comfort zone when his boss demands he design a new big and tall fashion line. The only person he knows that fits that description is Dave Karofsky, who agrees to be his model. Is it more than that though?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kurt sat at his desk, hunched over his sketchbook, only taking breaks to stretch his neck and drink his now cool caramel macchiato. He was supposed to be a party with Harris, one of the new models for his fashion house, but he had passed, far preferring to stay at home, eating some takeout and going to bed early.

Instead, he found himself thinking too much again, and that was always a bad idea, especially when there was a pint of coffee ice cream in his freezer, and a half of a bottle of Kahlua in his refrigerator.

That's when he found himself driving to the fashion house where he was a designer, getting some coffee and settling in for a long Friday evening in Los Angeles, drawing designer evening gowns for celebrities who would probably never wear them.

To say Kurt was a loner would be unfair, he wasn't a loner, so much as a person who, after one too many traumatic life events, shut himself off from the rest of the world. He hadn't always been like this, cold, distant, and aloof. No, at one time, he had been the life of the party, full of vibrant passion, outgoing, and the person everyone could count on to make things interesting. That was seven years ago, the year he had graduated from college, left his roots in Ohio and set out west to make his dream of becoming a famous fashion designer a reality.

It was also the year his life had changed drastically and it was these life events that led him to shutting himself down.

Kurt couldn't think about it anymore, it was always the same weekend every summer when he holed himself up for three days, drank himself into oblivion, and recalled what had taken place, but no more. It was in the past, and he was here now, doing the job he loved. He had a great apartment, a fancy car, and he had friends of all walks of life, in the fashion field, actresses, actors, singers, the whole gamut of celebrity was his playground, and he was definitely okay with this.

His thoughts wandered to Ohio, wondering how Finn and Rachel and his nieces were doing, whether or not Santana really was going to make her own life change and come out to Hollywood to try her hand at acting, and how Mr. Schuester was doing now that he and Miss Pillsbury had divorced.

His thoughts were broken by the sound of the elevator shaft.

He knew that it was either the night janitor, Hank, or his boss, and he was willing to bet good money it was Irene Hill, his boss and famous fashion designer, owner of Hill's House of Fashion. Kurt had barely gotten into Los Angeles when he was getting coffee and he literally ran into Irene Hill and her assistant Morgan. As he was helping them pick up fabric swatches he commented on one of the designs that had fallen from Morgan's hand.

You know, purple is really last season. Magenta and more pinkish colors would look better on that skirt.

Irene had raised an eyebrow, looked at the design,asked Kurt to show her which color and laid it over the skirt.

She grinned, handed it to Morgan, and clapped Kurt on the back.

So, who are you, and tell me you don't work for one of my competitors.

I'm Kurt Hummel and I just arrived here from Ohio.

So, Kurt Hummel, how would you like to come to my office and audition.

What exactly am I auditioning for?

Well, Morgan here is wonderful, but I really need to find someone who can work with my models, make them feel special and tell them they are beautiful, amazing, spectacular.

So you want me to babysit a bunch of models?

Well that's what you'd start out doing, but you clearly have an eye for fashion, as shown when you boldly told me my design sucked, and based on what you're wearing right now.

Well, that is what I went to college for.

Really? Where did you attend?

I started out at NYADA, but I found my true love for fashion designing, and I ended up transferring to Parsons. I just graduated a few months ago.

Really? You graduated from Parsons?

I did.

Well, I'm impressed, that is a great college, some of my best interns went there, of course they all left for competitors or became famous fashion designers themselves, not that I'm bitter or anything. Anyway, are you interested in the job?

I am definitely interested.

Great, well, if you do a good job, I'd even be willing to look at a few of your sketches.

Kurt chuckled as he thought back to that fateful day seven years ago when he a brand new Ohio transplant in Los Angeles had met his boss and changed his life forever, simply by commenting on the color purple.

Irene stepped off the elevator,

"I should have known you would be here, Kurt."

"Yeah, well, what are you doing here on a Friday night? Morgan told me you had a date."

"Well that date turned out to be someone pitching the idea for designer crotchless panties. It lasted all of five minutes before I simply stood up and walked away. Too bad though, because he was hot and I haven't been laid in so long."

"I have told you plenty of times before, if you want to have sex, then have sex. You don't need to do dates and relationships to get that."

"I'm sorry, Kurt, but not all of us can shut our hearts down. I want to have sex with someone I love and that loves me. I just didn't think it would be this hard to find someone willing to put up with the long hours, and demands that comes with me having to work so much."

Irene put down her bag of food on one of the work tables and looked out the window.

Kurt knew she was thinking about her ex-husband, who left her after she had left the design house she had worked for to start her own fashion house. The stress of the long hours, and financial worries had caused him to leave her and since then she had tried valiantly to date and move on with her life, but guy after guy wandered through, and Kurt knew she was getting desperate because she wanted to be married and have a family and at the age of thirty seven, she was sure that those days of opportunity were fast coming to a close.

"Penny for your thoughts."

"Just thinking about him again, wondering if he's enjoying his new life with his new schoolteacher girlfriend."

"Are you stalking him now?"

"No, Kara was on Facebook the other day and told me he changed his relationship status to "in a relationship. She's the one who went and found out that her name is Heather and she's a special education teacher."

"Can you please explain to me why your sister is still friends with your ex-husband?"

"They were friends even before we started da ting. They knew each other from college, and he came home randomly one weekend, which he later admitted was to get into her pants, and we met, and it was like fate."

"So Kara and Matt had a thing?'

"No, Kara was with Stewart, Matt had a thing for her, but he claims after he met me, he knew instantly that I was the one. Of course, seeing as he left me three years after we were married, because I decided my life and needs were more important than his, I'm pretty sure that was a lie."

Kurt tried to quell the bitterness he felt bubbling in his chest, because he loved Irene, he really did, but right now her woe is me attitude did little to cease the raging torrid that had been building and swirling in him all day.

"Well at least you got three years with him. That's more than I got."

"Kurt…"

"I'm sorry, Irene, that was uncalled for."

"You don't have to apologize, Kurt. I know what this weekend is and I'm sorry I was being insensitive."

"It's been seven years, why can't I let it go?"

"Because our situations are completely different, Kurt. "

Kurt just sighed and dropped his pencil.

"Well, another design done that no one will probably ever wear."

"Have you ever thought of expanding and trying something new?"

"Like what?"

"Like maybe designing a men's line, or a maternity line. Something that will push you to become better."

"I have no interest in designing clothing for men. The clothes that the common man buys you can get any large chain department store, and I don't wish to have my name associated with that."

Irene just chuckled and finished eating her sandwich.

"So what are your plans for the rest of the night?'

"I don't know. Harris invited me to a party, but I think I'm just going to go back eat my ice cream, drink some alcohol and fall into a stupor until Monday."

"As lovely as that sounds, you really should go to that party. We are paying Harris a half million dollars for our newest ad campaign, and I really would like him to stay sober and out of trouble while we're working with him."

"I really hate that you still have me babysitting childish models."

"But you are so good at it, Kurt, plus Harris is good looking, and I know he's been eyeing you since he got here. Go have fun, aren't you the one who said sex was supposed to be just fun, without strings attached?"

"Fine, but only because I don't want to lose my job or cost the company that much money."

Kurt threw his coffee in the trash, kissed Irene's cheek on the way out the door and called a cab to take him to the beach party.


	2. Chapter 2

Irene watched as Kurt left and sighed, she felt terrible for Kurt. He had been working for her for barely a month, before he bounded into the fashion house with a large coffee for her and some great news.

His boyfriend, Blaine Anderson, the love of his life, the apple of his eye, and extremely talented singer, was coming to visit him. Blaine was in between his junior and senior year at NYADA, and had agreed to an impromptu vacation, where he'd visit Los Angeles, hang out with his hot and newly employed fashion designer boyfriend, and they'd have an entire week to themselves in Blaine's fancy hotel room, courtesy of Irene and her hopeless romantic heart.

She had been sitting in her office watching some soap operas, creating a dress for Jessica Alba to wear to an awards ceremony, when the news broke in to say that there had been an accident, a plane carrying 150 passengers from LaGuardia to LAX had crashed on take off, killing all 150 on board.

Irene instantly checked the itinerary for that day and blanched when she realized Blaine had been or was supposed to be on that flight.

She called Kurt instantly into her office and told him to sit down. He watched the news and fell out of the chair on his knees.

He trembled as his fingers fumbled for the keys, trying to see through his tears.

He called Blaine's roommate, who confirmed he had gotten on his flight, and he promptly started wailing.

William, his roommate, asked what was wrong and Irene took the phone from Kurt's fingers.

"Hello, William, this is Irene Hill from Hill's House of Fashion. I'm Kurt's boss. I'm so sorry to have interrupted your day like this. We just found out via the news that the airplane Blaine was on, crashed into the Mississippi River, and no one aboard survived. Yes of course, I understand, yes I will do that. Thank you."

Irene sank to the floor next to Kurt and held him.

"William said he'd inform Blaine's parents and that he's so sorry. If you need anything he'll be waiting by the phone."

Kurt sat in silence staring blankly at the wall.

"You know the walls are really dingy in here, you should ask your cleaning people to clean them."

"Kurt…"

Kurt shrugged her off and stood up,

"I've got to go."

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know, I just can't stay here right now."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I really don't."

Kurt spit the words out like they were venom on his tongue.

Irene simply nodded and got up as well,

"If you need me to do anything just let me know, Kurt."

"Really? So you'd be willing to call Blaine's parents and tell them that their son is dead and that I'm the reason, because I insisted he come to Los Angeles for a week to see me? Or maybe you can call my parents and friends and explain that hey, your son Kurt was responsible for the death of the man he loved."

"You are not responsible for Blaine's death, Kurt. Accidents happen, this was an accident."

"I don't want to hear that right now, okay? The man I had hoped I would spend the rest of my life with, right now is somewhere in the Mississippi River, dead. "

"Kurt, please."

"Please, what? I can't deal with you right now, Irene. I can't deal with anything. I just want to go back to Ohio and turn back the clock and none of this happened. I would give up everything just to have Blaine alive and well. That's what I need from you, and you can't give me that. So forgive me if I feel the need to be alone right now. At least in the silence I can think about Blaine and the memories we shared, instead of listening to incessant chattering from people trying to tell me it's not my fault or cheer me up. I don't fucking want that. I just want to be left alone, okay?'

"Fine. "

Kurt turned around and stormed out of the fashion house.

Irene and Morgan both sat in her office and cried as they knew Kurt was hurting and that there was nothing either of them could or say to make it any better.

That was the day that had changed everything for Kurt and even for Irene. It wasn't even two months later that Matt had left her, and there they were Kurt and Irene, both grieving. It solidified their friendship and helped them through the most difficult times in their lives.

Irene picked up her phone and called the one person she knew could help Kurt out his funk. His sister-in-law slash best friend slash mortal enemy, Rachel Berry Hudson.

"Hello, darling. How is Los Angeles?"

"Hello, Rachel. Los Angeles is the same as it always is in June. Hot, smoggy, and filled with tourists."

"So what do I owe this pleasure to, isn't it almost eleven p.m. there?"

"Kurt."

"I should've known. So what has he done now?"

"Nothing, and that worries me. He's so wrapped up in himself and the anniversary of Blaine's death, and I'm worried about him. Rachel, he hasn't been on an actual date since he died, and he claims his relationship with Scotty, is just physical, but I don't think Scotty sees it that way."

"I know. He hasn't been back here since the funeral, and everytime Finn or I suggest visiting and seeing his nieces, he just shuts down."

"But what about Carole and Burt?"

"Kurt has this notion in his head that if he doesn't ever go back to Lima, he'll never see Blaine's grave, and if he never sees his grave, it means he's not really gone."

"That cannot be healthy."

"I know, but this is Kurt we're talking about. In high school he refused to acknowledge that Elizabeth Taylor died, so that she would always stay alive."

"Kurt cannot stay in Los Angeles the rest of his life, he needs to take a break."

"What do you suggest?"

"I don't know, something to get his mind off Blaine and get him living life again."

Rachel sighed,

"I swear to God that finding dress pants to fit Finn is like trying to find a unicorn. They are either way too big and the right length, or way too short, but fit right."

"Oh my God, Rachel Berry. Has anyone ever told you that you're amazing?"

"Yes, but it always helps to hear that."

"You really are. I know how I can get Kurt to Lima."

"Really? Pray tell."

"I tell Kurt that I want a new men's line, for big and tall men. It's perfect. I already have all these other lines, this will just be an added bonus, and I'll insist that Kurt go find an "everyman" to be his model, and then he can go create to his heart content. Of course he'll have to find an "everyman" in Ohio, because really, not too many of them in Los Angeles."

"You are a sneaky genius, Irene."

"Well, I do have my moments. Okay, so I'm going to drop the bombshell tomorrow. Expect a Mr. Kurt Hummel in Lima by Monday morning."

Irene hung the phone up and started making phone calls to her fabric suppliers, if she was going to have a new line, it would be done right.

As she closed up her design house for the night, she wondered if Kurt would hate her forever, but thought back to the time when her husband had left her, and how she wished that she had had somebody around to do that for her.

The next morning came way too early for Kurt, he had fallen asleep quickly after downing some tequila and some Jack Daniels. His head burned and he felt his head spinning as his bed started to vibrate.

He felt around for his phone, ready to kill whoever it was on the other end of the line.

"What do you want?"

"Wow, Kurt, you're so pleasant."

Kurt groaned as he realized it was his boss.

"Sorry, Irene, terrible hangover, what can I do for you?"

"I know it's your day off, but I have so exciting news and need to speak with you today. Can you be here in an hour?"

"Make it two. I need to get a shower and to get over this hangover."

Kurt felt a knot in the pit of his stomach, whenever Irene called him with good news, it usually meant wonderful, amazing news for her, and something that Kurt would end up later regretting and hating.

Kurt thought about last night and how he hadn't had his recurring dream about Blaine last night. Each year on the anniversary of his death he dreamed about standing in front of the old oak tree in his front yard at home, where KH and BA were carved into the tree. That was one of the few memories Kurt ever allowed himself to have.

He shrugged off the memory and got ready to go in to work.

As he stepped off the elevator he saw Morgan and the other interns running around grabbing fabric samples and sketches.

"What in the hell is going on, Irene? It's a Saturday morning. We are never this busy on a Saturday unless it's fashion week."

"Kurt, so glad you're here. Come into my office."

Kurt never got called into her office and he stood rooted in place.

"Umm, I'm not sure I want to do that, Irene."

"Well, I'll either tell you out here or in private, where you can actually process the information."

"I'm going to have to process this?"

"I would imagine so, yes."

Kurt begrudgingly followed her in and flopped into one of her chairs,

"So drop the bombshell, Irene. I know I'm not in here to gush about you getting laid last night."

"You never know, I could've had hot sex with the night janitor."

"Considering he's 60 and married to your housekeeper, I doubt it."

"Right, well, I just got off the phone with my investors. And they and I think it's time for us to branch out."

"Branch out?"

"Yep. We'd like to start a fashion line for men."

"We already have a fashion line for men. It's doing well."

"Well this line would be for a specific kind of man. We'd like to get into the big and tall market."

"You want to start a fashion line for big and tall men?"

"Yes, and seeing as you are my top designer right now, I'd like you to be the designer."

"You're giving me my own line? What's the catch, Irene?"

"The catch is that the investors believe that we should target a specific audience and clientele. And that clientele is not in Los Angeles."

"So, you're basically saying I get my own fashion line if I'm willing to move."

"Basically, yes. But not just move anywhere. They believe that the "everyman" they are looking for is most likely found in Ohio."

"No, Irene."

"Well, it's either design more dresses that celebrities will only ever wear once, or creating your own fashion lone and becoming a household name."

"I'm not moving back to Lima."

"Are you absolutely sure you're willing to give up this opportunity? Did I mention you get a company car, a house, and a very generous bonus if you finish the line by fashion week?"

"How much of a bonus?"

"We're talking six figures, Kurt."

"And all I have to do is move to Lima, get inspiration for the line, create a few pieces for fashion week, and then I can come back to Los Angeles?"

"Yes."

"Fine. But, and this is a huge but, if I feel at all pressured into talking about my feelings about Blaine or being forced to open up my heart, then I'm coming back and your precious line can go fuck itself."

"Fair enough, we'll have the model you choose sign a contract with that written in. You should go home and pack your plane leaves in two hours. Good luck, Kurt."

Irene hugged him, kissed him on the cheek and handed him his boarding pass.

She sighed as Kurt walked out. She prayed that this intervention worked, because she needed the vibrant, bitchy, amazing Kurt back.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt sat in his seat, gripping the arms tightly, he wanted nothing more than to be in his apartment drinking and watching bad movies, but here he was about ready to face the place he hadn't set foot in, in seven years.

He had seen Finn and Rachel and even his parents the few times they had come to visit him, but those had been few and far between, and he didn't know if he'd even have anything to say to them once they saw each other again.

He grabbed two bottles of liquor from the stewardess, threw some cash at her, and settled into his first class seat. If he was going to be on this flight, he may as well be out cold for it.

He drank his liquor and let it settle into his stomach. The fuzzy, warm feeling soon came, and the next thing he knew, they were landing in Columbus.

As he stepped off the plane, he headed toward luggage claim. It was time to face the life and people he had been running from for so long.

Rachel was of course the first one to spot him and made a huge deal about him being back in Ohio.

Kurt just rolled his eyes and braced himself for a very long night of questions and annoyingly cloying family and friends.

"I'm so glad you're here, Kurt."

"Well at least one of us is happy."

"Oh, cheer up. Things could always be worse."

"Really? Do you mean that, Rachel? You mean my mom could also be dead? Oh wait, she already is."

"Kurt."

"Just spare me the chipper 'someone always has it worse than you' shit, okay? I'm tired and this day has been terrible."

"Fine. Let's get you home."

"Home. Haha. It's not my home anymore."

"Lima will always be your home, Kurt, whether or not you want to accept that."

Kurt grabbed his bag and followed Rachel and Finn to their car.

"Where are Sophie and Nora?"

"They are with mom and Burt. We figured we could have a nice dinner when we all got back to Lima."

"I think I'd rather just go get a drink at the bar and get a hotel room."

"You want to stay at a hotel?"

"I don't want to live with Dad and Carole, Finn."

"But, you don't know how long you'll be here, wouldn't it be cheaper and better to stay with people you know and love?"

"Sure, but I'm not moving back in with my parents. I'm 29 years old."

"Well, we have an extra room, you could always stay with us."

"Don't you have a live in nanny who uses that room?"

"Well, maybe you could…"

"Before you finish that thought and suggest I become your nanny as well as designing this new line, can I remind you that I would rather lose both my eyes than be a nanny to anyone's children?"

"Oh come on, Kurt. You love kids."

"From a far, but living with them? I guarantee I would come to hate them, much like anyone that I'm around too often."

Rachel just shook her head,

"What has happened to you? Where is the guy who wanted to be in New York City, legally married by thirty, and a family?"

"He's been dead for seven years. He died the same day that Blaine died."

The car fell silent for the rest of the car ride home. He stared out at the dark sky.

As soon as he saw his dad and Carole, his heart constricted in his chest. He felt terrible for never flying back in the seven years since Blaine had died. He had missed his family and even the friends who had always been meddlesome in high school.

The night ended with drinking shots with Santana in the bar. Santana looked at him when they were both rather buzzed and told Kurt he should move in with her.

He agreed and that night he was moving his things in.

The next morning Kurt started looking for a design space, a place where he could go to get away from Santana and her mood swings, a place where no one would bother him.

He found it after a few hours of driving around Lima. In the middle of downtown Lima, he found an upstairs loft used for storage. He begged the owner of the small café to let him use it and she agreed.

He spent the rest of the afternoon moving boxes to one end of the loft and setting up a design table. He hadn't even been there a few hours when the door to the loft opened and in walked Rachel holding two tall coffees and something that smelled divine.

"Oh my God. I completely lost track of time, what time is it?"

"It's 1:30. I figured you got so caught up in whatever you were doing, that I'd find you and bring you food. Thankfully, Santana told me she saw you come in here hours ago and never left."

"What is she stalking me now?"

"Uhh, no her office is across the street, genius."

Kurt walked over to the window and looked down. Sure enough he saw Santana Lopez and Associates stamped on the front of the building.

So that's where her psychiatrist office was. Good to know if he ever had a mental breakdown she wouldn't be far away.

He sat down at the table and pulled out the food Rachel had brought.

They ate as Kurt showed her the plans he had for decorating the space.

"So you're actually going to decorate? Aren't you planning on only being here for like three months at best?"

"Yes, but I cannot stand to look at boring and drab things, even for three months, especially when I'm in the middle of Ohio for winter. I hate Ohio. I hate winter, mixing the two is the worst."

"Well do you need my help? I don't have to be back in New York for a few days, the girls are at daycare, and I have read over my script only so many times, before I slowly go insane."

"You're actually complaining about your life, Rachel?"

"What?"

"You're a 29 year old actress on a show about Broadway, playing a young Barbra Streisand in Funny Girl, and you're complaining about your life?"

"I wasn't complaining per say."

"Whatever. "

Kurt took a drink of his coffee and went about setting up his workspace.

Rachel left a bit later after rearranging things even more, and then he was left alone in his new workspace.

He loved it actually. It would have been the perfect space if he was starting out on his own.

He headed to Columbus then to pick up supplies for his new space, rolled down the windows and let the cold air sweep over him.

His music of choice was always Adele, and it was always Hiding My Heart.

He sang along as the familiar strains came over the stereo,

So this is how the story went  
I met someone by accident  
who blew me away  
who blew me away

It was in the darkest of my days  
When you took my sorrow and you took my pain  
And buried them away, you buried them away

And I wish I could lay down beside you  
When the day is done  
And wake up to your face against the morning sun  
But like everything I've ever known  
you disappeared one day  
So I'll spend my whole life hiding my heart away…

Kurt made it back to Lima a few hours later, threw his bags in his space, then went to meet Finn for coffee. He hadn't really talked to his brother in a while, and he felt bad for flaking out on the family dinner the evening before.

He walked into the Lima Bean, for the first time in seven years then, and the smell and atmosphere of it, was like nothing had ever changed.

He immediately flashed back to high school and remembered the afternoons he and Blaine would spend after school, the times he and Sebastian would go at it about Blaine, and spending time with his best friends.

He ordered his coffee and found Finn eating a cheese Danish and reading the comics from the newspaper.

"I can safely say that you haven't changed a bit since high school, Finn."

"That's not true! I'm a policeman now and I'm married with two daughters."

"That's not what I meant."

"What did you mean?"

"I meant you are still the lovable, goofy guy you have always been. It's nice to know that not everything has changed since I was last here."

They started talking about life, who was up to what in Lima, how Puck was doing now that he and Quinn had three babies under the age of four and about Mike and Brittany opening up a dance studio together, now that they were married.

"I still can't believe Mike and Tina broke up."

"Well, Mike went away to Julliard on a dance scholarship and Tina ended up going to Bowling Green State University with Artie, and they fell back in love. You can't really blame them I guess."

"So Mike graduated and came back and fell in love with Brittany?"

"Pretty much. Brittany already had a few dance classes for little kids, and then Mike came back and offered to help her, and then they were falling in love. It was a very nice wedding. I know Brittany wished you could have been there."

"I'll have to stop over there and give them a late wedding gift."

"So, let's see, you know Mercedes and Sam got married, because you were in the wedding, and Sam and I play Call of Duty on XBOX, so we talk. He just started a landscaping business, and Mercedes is freaking out because apparently her school got nominated for school of the county, and she has to get photographed.

"Who would have thought that Mercedes would end up a principal of a middle school?"

"Lauren is still in medical school, Rory is back in Ireland with a wife and a baby on the way, and Sebastian is back in town after trying to make it as an actor out in Los Angeles. He's been back for a few years now. He and, get this, Dave Karofsky dated for about a year and a half.

"Dave's out now?"

"Yep, he got out of law school and was appointed assistant prosecuting attorney, after one his professors won."

"You're saying Dave Karofsky, is now an assistant prosecuting attorney for Allen County?"

"Yep. Speak of the devil."

Finn pointed at the door as Dave Karofsky, in a suit and tie, walked in.

He quickly told the barista his order and played with his phone as he waited.

Kurt stared at him.

He was hot. Not like just attractive, but really, really good looking.

His suit fit him well, and it was clear that the years had done him well.

He could see the slight swell of muscle as he moved his arms, but the thing that caught his attention the most was the snug fit of his pants of his massive thighs.

Kurt could feel the rush of blood to his cheeks and an area quite a bit south of that.

Finn watched him with an amused expression on his face.

"Stop staring at me, Finn."

"Oh come on, Kurt, I know that look well. You think he's hot!"

"So? That doesn't mean I need you to bring attention to that fact."

"You want to sleep with him don't you?"

"So what if I do?"

"I think you should go for it. He's lonely, you're lonely."

"I'm not interested. Now, let's get back to the topic I really wanted to discuss with you. I need you to model for my line."

"You want me to be a model? Well you're tall and Rachel wants you to have pants that finally fit. So, yeah, I need you to be a model."

"Isn't your line for tall and big men? I'm not exactly big. I'm skinny as a bean pole."

"Your point?"

"You should have a model that is both tall and big."

"But, where am I going to find that in Lima?"

"Turn around and look, Kurt."

"No, Finn. I am not going to just go up to David Karofsky after seven years and ask him if he wants to model clothing for me."

"Why not? He's out, you're out, you should be out together."

"Whatever."

Finn just grinned at him and then looked at Dave,

"Hey, Karofsky! How are you man?"

Dave turned around and walked over to Finn and Kurt.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm doing well, Hudson and you?"

"Can't complain, hey thanks for getting your boss to look at that cold case again."

"No problem, let's hope we can nail the bastard who did it."

Finn motioned to Kurt,

"You remember Kurt don't you?"

Dave turned and smiled at Kurt.

Kurt felt his heart leap in his chest.

Stupid heart.

"Of course I do. How are you, Kurt?"

"I'm doing well, David, just in town doing some research for a new clothing line for my boss."

"Yeah, I heard from my secretary all about how famous you and your boss are. Apparently, Sandra Bullock wore one of your dresses last year to some awards ceremony."

"Well if by some awards ceremony, you meant the Oscars, then yes, I did."

Dave's eyebrows arched.

"Wow that's impressive, Kurt. Glad to see you are doing so well."

"And you? You're doing well too?"

"Absolutely. Love my job and what I do, thinking about running for my boss's job in the next election actually."

Kurt grinned back at Dave,

"Well, that is impressive as well, David."

Finn finally spoke up,

"Well as touching as this reunion is, I have to get back to Rachel, because she just texted me and told me she was naked in bed waiting for me. "

Finn grabbed his coat and laughed as both Kurt and Dave groaned and rolled their eyes,

"See you later, Dave oh, and because Kurt would never do this himself, he needs a model for his new clothing line and you fit the description perfectly."

Finn winked at Kurt who was blushing profusely.

"Uhh, sorry about Finn, he's not really known for tact or grace."

"I went to high school and played sports with him, I am well aware of this."

"Well, I won't keep you anymore, Dave. It was great to see you."

"Was Finn being serious about you needing my help?"

"Yeah, but you don't have to do that. I mean, we haven't seen each other in like seven years."

"I don't mind. I mean, I'm busy with my job, but most of my evenings are free, and I just realized how pathetic that made me sound."

"You didn't sound pathetic, and if spending evenings alone makes you pathetic, then count me pathetic as well."

"So, this modeling thing, what does it entail?"

"Well, mostly I'll take your measurements, sketch up designs, then you try them on when I have the prototype done and if it looks good on you, then it should look good on everyone. "

"Is that because I am so average?"

"You are not average, Dave. But you are right in the middle of what we consider big and tall, so you are the perfect model."

"I'm the perfect model, huh?"

Dave grinned facetiously at him,

"For this job yes, but you are no David Beckham, so no."

"Wow, you have wounded my ego."

"You'll live."

"That doesn't sound too bad, I can do that."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean I get off work about six every night, and then I get coffee and dinner, then go home."

"Well how about this, in exchange for you modeling, I'll buy you coffee and dinner on the nights I use you."

"Sounds perfect to me."

"Great, well, give me your number and I'll let you know when I need you."

"Okay."

Dave wrote down his number and handed it to Kurt,

"It was good to see you again, Kurt."

Dave smiled at him one last time and walked out of the coffee shop.

The next morning Kurt walks in to find the door to his loft wide open.

He peeked in an saw Morgan sitting at his desk grinning at him.

"It's about time you got here, Kurt. I've been waiting for an hour."

"When did you come in? Why are you here?"

"Well, Irene was convinced you needed an assistant, and Stephanie decided now would be a good time to go and get pregnant, so Irene couldn't just up and send her to Ohio for three months, now could she?"

"Oh, wow. Wait, why do I need help?"

"Because we have a fashion show in three months and you need to create ten different designs before then."

"Oh, yeah, that. I'm working on it."

Morgan jumped up and started spreadiny fabric bolts out.

"By the way who is David?"

"Who?"

"David."

She gestured to a gigantic edible arrangement sitting on the counter.

"Oh, umm, he's just an old friend, why?"

"Well your old friend seems to can't wait to work with you."

Kurt walked over to the arrangement and pulled the card out,

Can't wait to work with you, you'll be great- Dave

Kurt grabbed the arrangement and put it on the desk.

He stared at it for a few minutes trying to figure out what it meant.

Dave had just sent him an edible arrangement on his first day at work.

He shrugged it off and started designing clothes.

Morgan was busy calling fabric suppliers in Columbus when the door opened.

Dave was wearing a dark gray suit this time with blue pinstripes and a light blue shirt, and dammit if he didn't look even hotter than the night before.

"Hey, Kurt."

"Dave. Thanks for the arrangement. Morgan loves you."

"Morgan?"  
Kurt nodded to his assistant and she waved at Dave.

"Oh, is she a friend?"

"More like a pain in my ass. My boss sent her from Los Angeles to help me out."

"Oh, well that's nice. I was just stopping by to give you your coffee."

"My what?"

"Well, you did say you'd provide daily coffee, right?"

"Well, I more meant after work, but sure."

"Great, I just told Mick to open up a tab for you and to put all my coffees on you for the foreseeable future. I hope that's alright."

He just grinned at Kurt.

"So, I'm paying for all your coffee from now on?"

"Well, until we're done at least."

"So, you thought what? You'd bring me two coffees every day."

"Well, I figured I should be at least polite and bring you coffee for you that you paid for as well."  
"It's a good thing I like coffee so much."

"Well, I'll get out of your hair, I was actually here on my lunch break. I'll see you later."

"Oh, Dave, would you mind stopping by later tonight. I stayed up last night sketching and have a few shirts done already for you to try on."

"Sure. How did you know what size I am."

Kurt blushed as he vividly recalled staring at the picture he found of him on the county prosecutors website.

"I just guessed. I'm pretty good at judging."

"Oh, okay. I'll be around about seven."

"Great."

Kurt watched Dave turn around and leave.

Then Morgan was all over him.

"Oh my God. That is David? Like gave you an edible arrangement, David? Oh my God! He's your model isn't he?"

"Yes."

"I knew it, Kurt. You scoundrel."

"What?'

"He's totally fucking hot and you only hired him so you could do him."

"First of all, he's attractive, sure, but to the second part, hell no."

"Really? You're telling me that if he came in here begging you for sex, you'd deny him."

"That's like the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. He wouldn't come in here looking for sex, okay?"

"Come on, Kurt. He's so hot and he got you an edible arrangement with chocolate dipped strawberries. I would gladly present myself to any woman who would do that for me."

"You're insane, Morgan and you need to get laid."

"I do, but unless you know any gorgeous lesbians looking for the best sex of their life, I'll have to wait until I get back to LA."

"I actually do."

"What?"

Morgan was instantly interested in what Kurt was doing.

"She's my roommate, so you're not allowed to fuck her."

"Can I make love to her?"

"Not that either."

"Come on, I'm so horny."

"She's really not your type."

"IF she's hot and a lesbian, she's my type."

"She's a total bitch most of the time, and the rest a raving lunatic."

"You just described every woman I know, Kurt."

"Fine, you can meet her, but I highly doubt you'll like her."

The rest of the day was uneventful as Kurt finished a few more of his prototypes. Before he knew it, Morgan was headed to her motel, and he was anxiously awaiting seven o'clock.


	5. Chapter 5

His mind wandered to seeing Dave earlier that day in his suit. God he was so fucking hot and he felt a slight twinge of guilt for being that worked up over a guy. He hadn't felt that way, well since he had met Blaine in high school. He found it strange that when he and Dave had known each other in high school, he never felt that way about him. Sure they had become friendly their senior year in high school, but now he was in like full-blown lust for the man who had bullied him in high school.

He could feel himself hardening as he wondered what Dave looked like under those clothes. He knew he had massive biceps and even larger thighs, and he bet that he was large everywhere.

The thought caused his cock to twitch.

Oh God.

He needed release, and he needed to get it before Dave came in and made it so much worse.

He was grateful he was wearing looser fitting jeans than normal, undid his zipper, and popped his top button.

He slowly pulled himself out and started stroking.

He kept seeing visions in his head of Dave taking him into his mouth, using his figures, fucking him over his work table.

Oh God.

He was quickly approaching his orgasm and just as he was about to come, the door opened.

Fuck.

He knew without a doubt it was Dave and he jumped up and struggled to zip up and re-button.

He just finished when Dave was in his vision.

"Hey, Kurt. Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you."

"Oh, it's okay. I'm just doing finishing touches on my prototypes."

"You okay? You looked flushed."

"I'm fine."

His cock was still so hard and leaking against his jeans.

He just wanted to take care of it, but knew he'd have to wait until he and Dave were done.

He told Dave to take his shirt off so he could try the dress shirts on.

Dave took his jacket and tie off, and unbuttoned his dress shirt.

He slid it slowly off his shoulders, and Kurt watched unabashedly as Dave shrugged it off.

He had on a tank top and he reached for the dress shirt Kurt was holding out to him.

Dave looked up and saw Kurt staring at him.

"Is something wrong?"  
"What?"

"You're staring at me like there's something wrong."

"Oh, no. I'm fine."

"If you say so."

Kurt forced himself to calm down.

He was glad the desk was hiding his massive erection.

Then Dave was buttoning up his shirt, putting his tie back on, and walking to wear Kurt was standing.

"Do I look, okay?"

"You look fine."

"Just fine? Isn't the point to look amazing?'

"Uhh, yeah, I mean you look good. Exactly how you should. Does it fit alright?"

"Yep, it fits perfectly. I'm still shocked you knew what size to make."

"Well, I'm a designer for a reason."

"Here, give me the other shirts."

Kurt threw them at him, and Dave easily grabbed them out of the air.

He quickly tried the other two on and the last one looked by far the best. It was the perfect color, defined Dave's muscles perfectly and brought out the hazel in his eyes.

Kurt bit back a moan that wanted to escape his lips as his cock twitched painfully.

Dave flexed then to make sure the shirt wasn't too tight and Kurt had to grab himself to keep from making an embarrassment of himself.

"Seriously, Kurt, what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Can we just get this over with, please?"

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were turned on."

Kurt nearly choked on the gulp of air he had just taken.

He coughed and tried to clear his head,

"What did you say?"

"It was a joke, Kurt. I didn't mean to offend you."

"Truthfully, Dave? I am turned on. I've had a hard on since you came in and I've been trying to get it to go down since you walked in, but I can't. So, yeah, I'm uncomfortable and would love for you to leave, so I can beat one out."

Kurt figured this would embarrass Dave into apologizing profusely and leaving.

Instead, there was a strange look that passed over Dave's face, and then he grinned and took a step toward Kurt.

"Really? Would you like me to help you with that instead of leaving?"

Kurt stuttered as he tried to process what was currently happening,

"N-n-no, I mean, what?"  
"I'll say it slower. Do. You. Want. Me. To. Help. You. With. That?"

"I don't know how to respond to that. I mean, why would you offer?"

"We're both gay, you're hot, it's clear you think I'm hot, why not?"

"I'm not looking for a relationship, Dave."

"Who said I was?"

"But, you're Dave."

"And you're Kurt."

Kurt's cock was definitely interested in taking Dave up on the offer as it continued to leak and strain against his jeans.

"Fuck it. Yes, please help me with my problem."

Dave walked up to Kurt and pulled him away from the table.

"You're so hot, Kurt. Just so you know."

"I know."

Dave dropped to his knees and released Kurt finally from the prison of cotton that had been torturing him for so long.

"Your cock is so beautiful, just like you."

Dave then reached his tongue out and lapped at the head of his cock.

"Oh God, Dave."

Dave continued his ministrations, and within a few minutes of the hot, wet suction of Dave's mouth and the sight of Dave on his knees drove Kurt to babbling.

"Oh God, Dave, gonna come."

Dave sped up and then Kurt was shooting over Dave's tongue and down his throat.

Dave continue to lick and suckle as Kurt finished, then placed a kiss on the head of his cock and pulled off.

"That was inexplicably good."

"I don't know if I should be offended by that."

"No, I just meant I wasn't expecting that tonight at all, and I have to go, Dave."

"Okay?"

"Umm, I'll call you tomorrow to let you know when you need to try on the dress pants."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"What? No. I just need to go. I have plans."

"Okay. I'll talk to you later."

Dave wiped his lips, and turned to leave.

Kurt could see he was still hard and felt terrible for leaving Dave like that, but he couldn't deal with all the conflicting emotions.

He went home grabbed a bottle of vodka, dumped it into a bottle, added a few scoops of ice-cream and some milk, and he was off to drown his sorrows in alcohol and ice cream for the night.

He felt dirty. Like had had cheated on Blaine, and with someone Blaine knew. It was weird.

Santana came out of her room and joined him.

"So, you want to explain why you were so loud you woke me up?"

"What are you doing on a Friday night asleep at 8 p.m.?"

"I was tired. I had a long day at work."

"Whatever. You need to find a girlfriend."  
"And you need to find a boyfriend."

"Fuck you. I don't need any man, okay?"

"What the hell has crawled up your butt?"

"Just stop talking about boyfriends."

"Did something happen with Dave?"  
"How did you know?"

"It doesn't take a genius to see you are upset about something, I knew you were supposed to meet with Dave tonight, and then you just freaked out when I talked about your love life."

"Yeah, it's Dave."

"What happened? Did he hit you or say something to you?"

"No, of course not, Santana. Dave is not like that. He has changed."

"So, then, what's the problem, because the Dave I know is a great guy."

"Fine, yes. Dave's awesome, and I had sex with him, and it was great, and now I feel like shit, because I haven't even been back in Lima for a week, I haven't seen Blaine's grave, and I'm just having sex with random guys."

"First of all, Dave isn't a random guy, okay? You and Dave have history. Complicated history sure, but still you did have a relationship. Secondly, I know you love Blaine. We all know how much you love him and how much he loved you. It was an amazing relationship and love, but he isn't here anymore, Kurt. He died, and he left a huge hole in our hearts. You can't continue to live your life based on him. He isn't here, Kurt. He doesn't have a say in what you do. Do you really think the Blaine we both knew and loved would want you to live like this? Because Blaine loved you, Kurt. You know that, but he wouldn't want to see you like this. This isn't living at all."

"You don't think I know how unhealthy this is? I think about him every day and it's like this huge knife in my chest every time I do. He's gone, and I'm left here to carry on like nothing is wrong, but something is wrong. He's not here; he's supposed to be here, Santana. He wasn't supposed to leave me."

"You're right. It's not fair. He should've had more time, but he didn't. We can't change the past, we can only change how react to it, and you need to change, Kurt, because you cannot continue on this way. You had sex with Dave for a reason, and I highly doubt it was just so you could get laid. There's also a reason why you're sitting on our couch trying to drink your pain away after doing so. Could you have feelings for Dave, actual feelings that extend beyond sex?'

"How could I? I barely know him."

"Really, Kurt?"

"No. Okay, confession time. In high school, I had fantasies about Dave. I always found him attractive, and that wasn't right. He tortured me and bullied me, and I know he changed, and he's a wonderful person deep down, but there was this idea that if I had feelings for my attacker it was wrong. I shouldn't be attracted to someone who treated me poorly."

"And now that you have had sex with him, you're trying desperately to conjure that idea of him again to justify pushing him away and treating him like crap?"

"Maybe."

"Well, let me know how that works out for you."

"I'm pretty much fucked already."

"Why is that?"

"Because he's so fucking hot, Santana. His thighs are larger than my head. I just want him to throw me up against the wall and fuck me senseless."

"Isn't that what you already did?"  
"No, it was just a blowjob and then I left."

"Wait, let me get this straight, he gives you a blowjob and then you just leave?"  
"Yeah."  
"You're an asshole, Kurt!"  
"I know, okay? I just felt really guilty."

"Even if you two don't have any further sexual contact, you need to apologize to him for that, because that can do severe damage to someone's ego. You just left? What is wrong with you?"  
Kurt groaned and dropped his head back against the couch.

"I'm an idiot."


	6. Chapter 6

The next week flew by as Kurt and Morgan worked on his prototypes. He already have six of the ten pieces done. He needed Dave to try on pants again, so he left a message with his secretary.

A week after Kurt and Dave last spoke, Dave walked in to the café under Kurt's loft.

Kurt had seen him walk in from the window and his heart caught in his throat.

He headed downstairs to see Dave sitting at a table sipping coffee and eating breakfast.

"So, are you avoiding me, now?"

"What?"

"I left you two voicemails, Dave. Are you avoiding me or something?"

"I'm sorry, but I've been a little buys building a case against a pedophile. So forgive me, if I haven't gotten around to modeling clothing for you."

"Sorry, I just really want to get this project done, so I can get back to Los Angeles."

"Well, we don't want you to be stuck here for too long, do we?"

Dave threw his fork down, paid his bill and told Kurt to lead the way.

"Are you sure you want to do this now? You just ate."

"Are you calling me fat now?"

"NO, I meant, most models… never mind."

"Let's just get this done, Kurt. I have plans this afternoon."

Dave went upstairs grabbed the pants Kurt had left out and went into the hall to change.

"You don't have to leave, Dave."

"I think I do. I mean I don't want to offend you or anything."

"What is your problem?"

"What is my problem? Really? Forgive me for being a tad bit irritated, Kurt. I mean you let me give you a blowjob, kick me out, and tell me you have plans and that you'll call me, then you take nearly a week to get back to me. So yeah, I figured that was your blow off."

"I uhh, I forgot I told you that."

"Whatever, you don't have to make excuses, Kurt. I get it. I was good for getting your jollies off once, but you aren't really attracted to me, and probably still hate from high school."

"That's not true. Not even a little bit."

"Whatever."

"Just shut up, okay? You want to know why I was so hot and bothered when you came in here the other night? Because I was jerking off thinking about you when interrupted me. Then you kept taking your shirt off and all I wanted was for you to bend me over the table and fuck me. So yes, I do find you very attractive and my weirdness had nothing to do with you. It was me being freaked out, because for the first time since Blaine died, I found myself wanting to explore something with a guy."

"Oh."

"Yeah. So don't pull that shit about high school with me. I forgave you our junior year and you know that."

"I know, I just thought…"

"You didn't think, Dave. "

"Wait, so you're really attracted to me?"

"Oh yeah."  
"And you don't want to be."

"Well…"

"That might be more offensive than not being attracted to me."

"I just don't know who to deal with wanting you so much and not feeling like I'm cheating on Blaine."

"Oh. So you really want me, huh?"

"I really do."

"What if I told you, I would be okay with that?"

"But, I can't promise that I won't freak out and leave again."

"And I can't promise that I won't freak out and leave."

"I'm really not looking for anything permanent, Dave. I want to go back to Los Angeles."

"And I'm looking to having sex with you , because I've had that fantasy since high school. You'd be doing me a favor."

"Well if it's a favor, I guess I can't say no. Plus I do owe you."

"Yeah you do."

Kurt stepped toward Dave, then kissed him.

And it was better than any kiss Kurt can remember having in the last five years.

In fact it was probably in the top ten of all time.

Wow.

He moaned into the kiss and let Dave pick up easily and deposit him on the table.

Clothes were quickly discarded, fingers were in his mouth and his ass, and then he was being filled, and Kurt just let himself feel. It was amazing and intense and it was what he had been dreaming about since he had seen Dave again.

He just wanted more, he needed more.

And then he was coming as his hand worked over his cock as Dave moved in him.

He vaguely realizes Dave is coming as he's in the midst of his orgasm.

Then he's coming down and Dave is panting heavily as his arms shake above him.

And it was good and Kurt was sated.

Nothing much was said as they cleaned up and Dave offered to pay for the ruined fabric of the pants they had used to clean up.

Kurt just laughed and said it was just a prototype and he could make another pair.

Dave modeled the pants for him shirtless, and Kurt finally got to marvel at the shirtless wonder standing in front of him.

"How are you so fucking attractive? It's not fair."

"Well, I could say the same thing about you, Kurt."

"Whatever."

"I'm serious. You're beautiful."

Kurt blushed and looked down.

He couldn't remember having that kind of reaction to a guy in a long time.

He realized he had a crush. He had a fucking crush on Dave Karofsky.

The next three weeks passed as Kurt and Dave continued to have mind blowing, intense sex.

And there were dinners, coffee, and talking about college days and Dave telling Kurt about his dad dying and finding him in the bathroom of their house over Christmas break.

Dave's dad had a massive heart attack on Christmas Day during Dave's senior year of undergrad.

He still missed him daily and Kurt felt himself drawn to Dave.

He shared his pain with him over Blaine, and often Dave would just sit with him and hold him against his chest.

Weeks turned into months, Christmas gifts were exchanged, and secrets revealed, like the fact that Morgan and Santana met and had been having sex for nearly as long as Dave and Kurt, and then came the suggestion from Morgan that they should double date.

Kurt knew it was probably a bad idea, but asked Dave if he wanted too. Of course, he used the guise that it was so Morgan and Santana would be happy, and Dave agreed since he sort of loved Morgan.

The date was a disaster. People kept stopping by to comment on how cute Dave and Santana looked and Kurt and Morgan looked, and asked if this was Dave's special lady.

Kurt wanted to punch a wall he was so upset and jealous.

That's when he realized his feelings about the sex and situation with Dave wasn't just sex anymore, and probably had never been just sex.

So he went back to Los Angeles for a week, had sex with Scotty, and then truly felt like shit, because the feeling he had when he felt like he cheated on Kurt was pale in comparison to that same feeling about Dave.

They had never said exclusive, but they had been sleeping together for nearly two months by then, and Kurt hadn't slept with anyone else, and Dave hadn't either.

And then Irene called him and told him he had a week and a half to finalize the line.

So he headed back to Ohio.

Dave tried to pick up where they left off, but Kurt pushed him away.

He told Dave he didn't do relationships, the date was proof why they wouldn't work together, because Dave was ashamed of being gay and didn't try to correct anyone.

Dave tried to point out the hypocrisy in that statement. He didn't correct them, because Kurt didn't want a relationship. He couldn't have it both ways.

Kurt told Dave to leave him alone.

Then it was time for the fashion show.

Morgan had convinced Dave to be the actual runway model and he would be joining them the day before the show.

Kurt was so nervous . He fitted the rest of his models and made sure the clothes fit well. Then it was his signature piece, the one to end the show and it was for Dave. It had been made explicitly for him.

Dave stepped in to get his fitting and there were no words, just heavy, thick tension in the air as Dave put the suit on.

"Do I look, okay?"

"You look amazing. You're set. You'll go last in the show."

"I'm your closing piece?"

"Yep. I'm impressed you know what that means."

"Well, I figured I should know since it's important to you."

Kurt's heart squeezed. Dave was an amazing man and he realized that running from Dave and putting up walls didn't stop the inevitable. He was in love with Dave, and he had been a stupid fucking idiot.

"Well, you will be a fantastic finish."

The show went well, all the models looked amazing, and when Dave walked out a hush fell over the crowd. Kurt had achieved the desired effect.

He received a standing ovation along with Dave at the end.

Kurt walked back stage and grinned like a loon. Then Dave was walking toward him and kissing him senseless and he didn't care.

He was happy. Actually happy for the first time in seven years since Blaine had died.

He was kissing back happily, when heard a loud and annoyed throat clearing behind him.

Kurt broke away and saw Scotty standing there looking upset.

"So, what? You have sex with me two weeks ago, and already your fucking a new model? Fuck you. We've been having sex for four years, Kurt and you have never kissed me like that."

Dave looked at him with a hurt expression on his face,

"You had sex with him two weeks ago?"

"Yeah, but I was going to tell you…"

"When? "

"I don't know, but I…"

"Save it, Kurt. I am such an idiot. I thought that this was actually turning into something real, but I should know better. See you later, Kurt. Enjoy Los Angeles."

"Dave, wait, please."

Dave just shook his head and walked away.

Kurt slumped down into a nearby chair.

"You should really be thanking me. Why would you a beast like that, when you can have me? I'm gorgeous."

"Fuck you, Scotty. I love him, okay? That's why I kissed him like that, that's why I've been having sex with him for almost three months. You are the only one I relapsed with once, and guess what I realized? He's way better."

"Screw you, Kurt. God what a fucking bitch."

"If by fucking bitch you mean yourself, then yes you are."

"Fine, I'm going back to Los Angeles. I hope your dick falls off and you die."

"Yeah, cause that's likely."

"Whatever. Don't call me."

"Wasn't planning on it."

Scotty flipped his hair and stalked off.

Kurt ran to Morgan and begged her to give him Dave's hotel information.

"Please, Morgan, you have to help me."

"Kurt, you broke his heart! Why would I give you that information? So you can finish him off?"  
"No, please you don't understand. I'm in love with him. I need to tell him that. "

"Fine, but if you hurt him, I am going to sic Santana on you and she and I will both straight up murder you, Lima Heights style."

"You have been spending way too much time with her."  
"What can I say, I'm in love."

"God help us."

"Go get your man before I really do sic her on you."

He kissed her on the cheek and ran out of the building to get a cab.

A half hour later he was inside the hotel and looking for the elevators.

He finally found one and pressed the eighth floor.

He stepped off and found Dave's room with little problems.

He could hear a television on inside and what sounded like gay porn.

Kurt smiled and knocked loudly.

A few seconds later the door was being opened, and Dave was in the doorway.

"What do you want, Hummel?"

"Oh, it's Hummel now?"

"No, just what do you want?"

"You."

"No, you don't. You want to have sex, and I was the only one willing. I'm not willing to be your fuck buddy anymore."

"That's not what I want, Dave. What I want, is you. All of you, to have sex with you, sleep with you, talk with you. I just want to be with you."

"Why is that?"

"Because I'm in love with you."

"Oh."

"Yeah. So can I come in, or are you going to make me say this out here?"

"Oh of course, come in."

"Dave, it's true that when we started out that is what I wanted, but now, I'm so in love with you, it hurts. I want to be with you and the thought of you leaving me and never seeing you again, made me want to curl up in a ball and die. Of course, first I had to send Scotty back to Los Angeles, but I'm here now, and I'm begging you to give me another chance. A real chance."

Dave's face stony and rigid, grew into a smile and kept growing as Kurt spoke.

"Okay."

"Just okay?"

"Okay, yes, let's do a real relationship. It has been a real relationship to me for months, Kurt. I mean we're making it official now, but I was already in this relationship, and we're finally on the same page. And I love you too, more than I've ever loved anyone."

"So, we're together now?"

"You bet your sweet ass you are, and if you ever cheat me on again, I will not hesitate to leave and go find Sebastian."  
"You wouldn't dare."

Dave just smiled wickedly and grabbed Kurt to him.

"I highly doubt we'll have ever to find out."

Then they were kissing and making love, and it was even better. Kurt still thought about Blaine, still loved him, and would forever, but he realized there was room in his heart for someone else too, and that realization, and knowing that Dave understood the grief and pain that would probably never leave, made it better.

A Year Later:

Kurt was once again late for an important business meeting, because Dave had forgotten to turn the alarm back on for him.

"Seriously, Dave? How hard is it to remember to hit the button again, so that my alarm wakes me."

"I'm sorry, I forgot."

"I know, and I was late to an important meeting. Thankfully the investor liked what he saw, and I got the funding."  
"So is the yelling really necessary?"  
"Yes!"

"Will sex make it better?"

"Not this time."

"OH, come on."

"No, Dave."

"Fine. Be that way."

"Don't pout at me, David. I moved back from Los Angeles to Lima, so that we could be together. I started my own fashion house in freaking Lima, for us, so you have to put in a little effort too."

"Hey, I at least publicly outed myself for you."

"Kissing me for a publicity stunt to get you elected was hardly a sacrifice. You like doing that."

"And you don't like living in Lima and having sex with me daily?"

"Fine. I might like it a little, but seriously Dave, you have to stop sabotaging me."  
Dave pulled something out of the bag he was holding.

"I figured out the solution to our problem."

"OH yeah, what's that, two alarm clocks. That way you'll never be late again."  
"Oh you are a genius, and now I think I'll take that sex."

"Oh, no, you were clear on the rule, Kurt. No sex, until you hear what I have to say about you."  
"Fine, let me hear what has made you mad this time."  
"Actually, nothing. I was thinking that you are right. I am glad that you came back for me, and because of that, I'd like to ask you something."

"What's that?"

"Will you stay with me forever?"

"What?"

Dave dropped to a knee and brought something else out of a different box. This time it was a Tiffany Blue box.

Kurt started hyperventilating.

"Oh my God. OH MY GOD. You're proposing?"

"I'm trying too."

Kurt was nearly crying,

"I love you, Kurt. I have loved you since that day you wore that stupid Gaga outfit to school, and I was a jerk and stupid back then, but now I love you for a million reasons, and mostly because you are the kindest, most sensitive and loyal people I know. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So will you marry me?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Of course, I'll marry you. But just so you know, you have to promise me at least 40 years of happiness together."

"I promise to give you my whole life."

"Ditto."

Then they were kissing and music was playing, but all Kurt could think was that a year ago he had never thought that clothing would bring him so much joy, love, and passion. Blaine was his soul mate, and his first love. Yet, here he was ready to embark on the next chapter of his life, with his best friend and love of his life.


End file.
